


Smile

by SummySwan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff at the end though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Akaashi never smiles.</p><p>---</p><p>OKAAAAAAAY THIS IS REALLY ANGSTY BUT IT HAS A CUTE ENDING I SWEAR!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I DID NOT EDIT THIS SO IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING ERRORS POINT THEM OUT.
> 
> +This was me being mean to one of my friends bc they hate angst, so it was written quicky:p

"Stop smiling, it's creepy."

\---

Another girl had confessed to him that day. He was used to it, although he didn't get why they all liked him so much. Of course, he always kindly turned them down, it was the proper thing to do.

But he could feel that it bothered his friends. He had guessed that perhaps they were envious? We wasn't sure, but right as we opened the classroom door, he could feel the think tension.

Smiling nervously, he walked up to his usual group of friends he hung up with, about to greet them.

That was the first time someone had said it.

"Stop smiling, it's creepy."

He could feel the unease in his stomach. Were they mad at him? He didn't remember doing anything wrong, but he didn't connect the dots with what had happened.

He gave them all a confused look, and all that he got in return was angry glares.

"I guess it's often that you get confessed to right?" One snarled, "I can't believe you didn't even notice who she was!"

He tried to think about what the girl said her name was, what she looked like...well, she seemed nice, and was very pretty, but that was about all he could remember.

"It was ANNA! The girl that I like!" One of them finally snapped.

Oh...

But, why were they mad at him? It wasn't like he even talked with her, or even-

"You just smiled that creepy little smile when she confessed, I bet you enjoy all the attention! B-But you hurt others in the process...you, you jerk!"

He stepped forward to try to comfort the guy, he was his friend, but just got glares from the entire group.

"Leave." 

He could feel himself shrink as he left the classroom.

Somehow, it was his fault.

\---

It had been two weeks since that incident. None of the guys even spoke to him, not even his teammates, they just went to the younger setter for tosses.

He had stopped eating lunch in the classroom, thanks to his classmates purposely knocking it over. He was on the bench as usual, when two girls walked up to him.

Managing a smile somehow, he looked up and was about to ask what they needed when one of them slapped him. It wasn't that hard, considering the amount of volleyballs that had been smacked into his face for the past couple weeks, but it was enough to have his face snap to the side.

"How dare you!" One of them cried out.

Looking at them, stunned at what at just happened, he didn't even know what to say.

"W-why would you spread those rumors about Lin?" The other stammered, choking up.

Looking back and forth wildly, he was able to see that both of them were crying. He couldn't do anything, he would probably just get slapped again.

"Ah...uhm...sorry." He mumbled, hiding his face behind his hand.

Trying to say he didn't know what they meant would upset them more, but his apology did seem to work, as they both did run off crying.

Getting up, he ran up to the fence, hopping over it. Skipping school was a rare occurrence, but his foster parents weren't even living with him, so he didn't have to explain why he came into the house crying.

He walked into the kitchen, looking at the knives for a moment longer than necessary. 

"No." He stated out loud, turning around to go to his room.

He ended up sobbing the entire night.

\---

He came into school the next day, his eyes still slightly red, but it wasn't like anyone cared. Right as he was heading to his classroom, he saw the principal stalk up to him. 

Did he do something wrong?

"My office. NOW."

The woman walked off, him following quickly. If he was in trouble, they probably called his foster parents...shit.

His foster just got him for the press, since they were filthy rich. Having an orphan kid looked good with other people apparently, but they didn't really give a crap about him. It wasn't like he cared, they gave him money each month for food and other appliances, and payed the bills on the small house by computer.

But, they would not be happy that they had to be dragged from Spain -or wherever they were- to come and deal with this shit.

As the principal opened the door, he saw some girl -with a ton of bandaids on her- that was crying, along with his very angry looking parents.

Okay, this didn't look good.

"Would you like to explain why my daughter is covered in bandages?!" A lady that he hadn't noticed shrieked, causing him to jump up about five feet in the air.

Looking at the girl, he recognized her as one of the girls that had confessed to him about a month ago. But...he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"B-But I didn't do anything-" He protested weakly.

"Shut up you...you bully!"

"Please calm down." The principal sighed.

"But-"

"Sadly, we have no evidence that he hurt her, so he's off the hook this time. But if it happens again, there will be MAJOR consequences, do you understand me?" The principal snapped, looking at him as she stated the last part.

The mother seemed about to actually stab him with her nails, but they were interrupted as his parents stood up.

"We would like him out of school for a week." His mother hissed, dragging him out of the office, his father following him.

As they finally got in the limo, she started to scream.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DOES TO OUR REPUTATION?! WE'LL BE VIEWED AS HORRIBLE PARENTS KEIJI! YOU ARE AN AKAASHI, SO YOU NEED TO NOT GET IN TROUBLE!" 

Meekly, nodding, he closed his eyes, waiting for a slap or maybe even a punch.

His mother just sat down and started to cry.

"We gave you money, a nice home, and you ruin our reputation because of some bitchy girl?" 

He could feel his father's menacing glare.

For some reason, he smiled.

"Sorry..."

\---

It was hell at school. The week away at home had not helped, even the teachers hated him. He had been punched multiple times that day, although it was understandable from what they thought had happened.

But strangely, he just smiled through it. It was his only way of coping, for he had no-one. He wondered, would this all have not happened if he had just admitted to everyone he was gay?

He suddenly flew back a couple feet. Standing right in front of him were his former friends.

"You make me sick...and to think, you actually have the audacity to do that creepy little smile of yours..." 

He just kept smiling.

"Stop smiling you freak!"

Another punch.

This time, he accepted it.

\---

Six months had passed.

He stared at the knives, for hours at a time. They were oh so tempting, just sitting there. He wanted to badly to use them, but he knew.

It wouldn't help anything.

But it wasn't like anyone cared.

One day, he took one in his hand and slightly cut his wrist. In fact, it felt good. Way too good, it was almost terrifying. He had never understood why people would self harm, up until now.

It was the only continuous thing he had anymore, just staring at the knives.

But, instead of doing it more, he grabbed them all and threw them into the dumpster outside. It would be harder to eat, but he didn't want to feel the sick pleasure.

\---

He wanted to cut. 

So, so badly.

It was good that there wasn't knives, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. But he looked down at his clothes, foot prints all over him. He could feel his ribs aching, and he was already very dizzy.

But he was so happy. Even with all this pain, it was the last day. It was the last day of his middle school. 

\---

It has been two years since that horrible time, but now it was different.

He loved his high school. He had moved to a different area, his parents let him, and no one even knew who he was. Although he still had some scars from all the beatings, he was happy.

In fact, he had even started dating the captain of the volleyball team. 

But, there was one major difference between high school and middle school.

He never smiled anymore. 

Once he moved, he was sick of smiling. It was apparently a very creepy smile, that's what everyone told him. 

So he just stopped.

There was the occasional smirk every now and then, but that was about it.

All of a sudden, Koutarou (That's Bokuto's first name for those of you who don't know) came bursting into his apartment, all of a sudden glomping Akaashi on the couch.

"Uh...Koutarou?"

"WAAAAAAH! KUROO SAID YOU SMILED WHEN YOU GUYS WERE HANGING OUT!"

He could feel his face pale. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT WHEN I WAS THERE?"

Huh?

His confusion seemed to show on his face, for Koutarou seemed to look at him exasperatedly.

"DUH, you have like the most amazing smile in the universe, and you almost NEVER smile- Keiji?!"

He could feel tears running down his cheeks.

There it was, that warmth. Instead of the cold empty feeling he used to have, it was replaced with so much warmth.

Without even realizing it, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU IT HAD A CUTE ENDING:3
> 
> (HAHA JOJO I BET YOU'RE CRYING)


End file.
